Field of Brains
Fields of Brains is the fourth episode in Season 1 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn and the fourth overall. It first aired on October 4, 2014 to 1.79 million viewers.1 Plot The quads are discussing a new kid’s movie, Snuggly Squirrels, when Josie and her friend walk past them, talking about zombies. Her friend, upon noticing the quads, tells Josie that they probably shouldn't be talking about zombies in front of them, since they’re too young. Dawn, embarrassed, lies and says that they watch scary movies all the time. Josie’s friend then talks about the best zombie movie ever, Field of Brains, which is coming on that night. The quads continue to fib until she walks away. Josie tells them that they don’t need to lie, and that Snuggly Squirrels is a great movie too, before walking away. The kids ask their parents if they can watch it, but they immediately say no. Tom and Anne are transfixed on the new “extreme wilderness survival” man that they hired to attract customers. Later, Ricky and Dawn ask him how to get someone to fall asleep fast, since they plan to make their parents snooze early so they can watch the movie. His suggestion of turkey with heavy gravy quickly proves to be helpful at dinner and Tom and Anne go to bed straight after dinner. The quads then watch Field of Brains in their room, and are extremely terrified by the movie, but are too scared to turn it off. Once the movie is over, Nicky is frozen solid in fright. Meanwhile, Tom and Anne are very sleepy but Tom claims that he’s as tough as the survivor at the store. Anne insists that he’s not and says that she’s going to sleep on the floor to prove that she’s a better survivor then him. This feud ends when they decide to sleep outside on the ground, mad at each other. They then each claim that they have better arm muscles then the other. Tom and Anne then growl and stretch their arms out, which makes the quads think that their parents are zombies! Nicky gets a chalkboard from the attic and explains the zombification process to his siblings. He points out that if they were really zombies, then they would be digging holes for their brains right now. But by coincidence, Tom and Anne have to use the restroom, but think that going inside to do so is not tough enough, so they dig holes! The quads start freaking out, but realize that to save their parents they must create an antidote and put it in their shoes. Tom and Anne then sprain their ankles, and stagger inside in pain. The quads hide under the table and try to put it in their shoes, but Tom and Anne keep screaming “Sprains!”, which sounds like, “Brains!”. They then notice the kids under the table and grab Nicky while the other quads escape. They then escape to Get Sporty, but see the survivor-man is a zombie too, and is moaning on the floor! Tom and Anne then bust in, holding the children still and explain that they’re not zombies; the quads just think that because they watched the scary movie. They calm down, but it turns out that the man they hired had been eating a pizza, which made his full, meaning he’s a fraud. The parents then pretend to be zombies again to play a trick on the kids. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Gabrielle Elyse as Josie Cooper Guest Cast * David Hoffman as Grizz Coyote Continuity * In the Season 3 episode, Tween Wolf, the quads mention this episode, when they refer to the time they thought their parents had turned into zombies. * In the Season 4 episode, Quadbusters, the quads mention both this episode and Tween Wolf. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2014